


Underneath the Moonlight

by ClexaMoon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Abby Griffin, Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha Octavia Blake, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Beta Jasper, Beta Kane, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, G!P Clarke Griffin, Jake Griffin Lives, Knotting, Omega Jake Griffin, Omega Raven Reyes, Rutting, alpha monty, omega harper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaMoon/pseuds/ClexaMoon
Summary: Can Sky people work together with the Grounders to get their people out of Mount Weather and still keep their secret?And what is their secret, you ask? They are werewolves.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Indra/Marcus Kane, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 60
Kudos: 365





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first fanfic ever so please bear with me :) Also English is not my first language, so there will probably be some mistakes.  
> I hope you like my story, comment what you think of it, but please do not be rude.  
> Also, I do not own any of the characters and this story may one day include violence and other triggering subjects. I will always give you guys heads up in the notes when the chapter will include something triggering.

„Anya?“ Clarke couldn’t believe she found Anya inside one of the cages in Mount Weather. As she looked around her, there were dozen, probably even hundreds of cages filled with grounders. Anya looked weakened and beaten, but other than that, she seems okay. That couldn’t be said for the two grounders hanging upside down. „I’m going to get you out of here.“ Said Clarke as she pried the lock of Anya’s cage with a metal bar. Just as she broke the lock, she heard a door opening so she quickly climbed into the cage with Anya. She recognized the woman, that walked in. Her name was Dr. Tsing. Clarke kept starring at the broken lock laying at the floor, praying the Dr. wouldn’t notice it. It felt like years have passed before the Dr. walked away.  
Clarke immediately stepped outside the cage and supported Anya by wrapping her hands around her shoulders. She found a door, it took a lot of her strength but she managed to open it. The second she and Anya stepped inside, the door closed behind them and an alarm started blasting.  
„What is that?“ Asked Anya.  
„I don’t know“ Just as Clarke said it, the floor beneath them opened and they fell.  
„What? Oh my God!“ Clarke panicked as she saw that they landed on dead grounders' bodies, well most of them were dead. Some of them were still alive, but just barely.  
Clarke helped Anya climb out before she looked around. She found a pile of clothing laying not far away from them. She grabbed a pair of boots. „Get dressed, we can’t cover any ground like this.“  
„I’m not leaving my people behind“ Anya stared at the bodies of her people, unable to look away.  
„Anya, listen to me. My people are still inside that place too. But they have guards, they have weapons. Once we get out of here, we can find help. We can come back.“  
„There is no we!“ Interrupted Anya. „Someone’s coming.“ She continued.  
„Not just someone, the reapers.“ Clarke helped Anya get into one of the carts that were there before she got in herself. She could hear the reapers getting closer and closer and was not long before bodies of grounders were dropped on them and the cart started to move.  
Clarke sat up and she saw Anya grabbing one of the grounder's face. „What are you doing? Let’s go!“ She said.  
„Yu gonplei ste odon“ Anya then snapped the grounder’s neck. Clarke climbed out while Anya threw the clothes they put in the cart out then she got out. They grabbed the clothes and quietly got away from the reapers. They got dressed and ran through the tunnel. It seemed endless and they were out of breath so they stopped for a second.  
„Damn it. This place is a maze“  
„What are they doing to us?“ Asked Anya  
„They use your blood as medicine“ Answer Clarke „I saw a soldier came in with radiation burns, in an hour, he was okay. It’s like your blood is healing them somehow. I’ve never seen anything like it…Come on, this way“ She added before walking in one direction while Anya began to walk the other way.  
„Hey, what are you doing? That is the way back to the reapers“ Said Clarke when she noticed Anya wasn’t following her.  
„You go your way, I go mine“  
„Anya, we need to stay together“  
„I told you, there is no we!“ Screamed Anya at Clarke  
„I saved your life“ Clarke screamed back.  
„You saved my life because you needed me. I know the way back to your people. I know where the traps are hidden. You never make it alone.“ What Anya didn’t know is that Clarke could easily find her way to her people. Her werewolf senses would allow her to do so.  
„We don’t have time for this…Our best chance of making it out alive is together. All we can do is keep moving and hope…“ Clarke turned back and Anya was gone, almost as if she disappeared in thin air.  
She ran around the tunnels and she suddenly found herself pressed into a wall, reapers getting closer and closer to her. „No, please“ she begged us. She thought this was her end when there was this loud noise and all the reapers stepped away from her.  
„Clarke Griffin, you are coming with us“ Two Mount Weather men grabbed her and lead her back into the mountain.  
„I saw everything, I know what you are doing to them“  
„That is why you are going to the harvest chamber with them.“ One of the men spoke into an intercom and just as he got a reply back, Clarke heard a yell before she saw Anya jump a tone of the men. Clarke attacked the other one and took off his mask. She yelled at Anya to do the same.  
„I found a way out. This way“ Clarke ran after Anya, picking a gun of the ground. A door behind Clarke opened and more guards ran after. Soon she and Anya found themselves at the end of a tunnel with a dam below them and the guards closing in on them.  
„Wait, there has to be another way“ Clarke truly hoped there was.  
„There isn’t“ Anya crushed Clarke’s hopes. The guard caught up to them, Anya took one look at Clarke and then she jumped.  
The guards told Clarke to give up. She dropped the gun she had in her hand, raised her hands and took few steps. When the guards lowered their guns, she turned around and jumped.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
„Thank you “ Clarke said to Anya before continuing. Just as she finished her sentence, she felt a rock hit her head and Anya climbed on top of her. Anya tied Clarke’s hands before standing her up.  
„Anya, stop!“ Clarke yelled as she felt her wolf fill with anger. She ripped her hands away from Anya and then she bit through the cloth tying her hands. Anya stared at her in shock. She couldn't help but growl at the grounder woman.  
„I know you hate me and you have every right so. But please, let me get back to my people so we can work together to get our people out of that mountain“ She said and then continued. „I swear to you that I am really sorry for killing your warrior and I promise I will pay whatever price for it, but not before saving our people. With we can do only if we work together.“  
Anya glared at her for a couple of moments before finally nodding her head. Clarke let out a sigh and together they began to walk in the direction of Arkadia.  
When they got to Arkadia, Clarke smelled her mother before she even saw her coming.  
„You promise to get me an audience with your Commander?“  
„I promise. I will have someone pick you up right here, in a week.“ Clarke held out her hand and Anya grabbed Clarke’s hand by the elbow, holding it for few seconds.  
Just as Anya began to walk away, Clarke felt her mother crash into her. She hugged her mom tightly and together they walked through the gates.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Anya walked for days through the forest before she found herself in front of the gates to Tondc. She heard someone call her name and she let the corners of her lips rise, happy to hear the voice of one of her people.  
„Take me to Heda. I need to speak with her immediately“ She said. She couldn’t wait to see her former second and her now leader.  
„Anya, I am happy to see you alive and back among us. Where have you been?“ Asked Lexa the second Anya walked into her tent.  
„I was in Mount Weather….“ Anya then told Lexa everything that has happened.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Lexa heard Gustus, her guard, and father figure, threatening the skai kru leader. „If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I will slit your throat.“ It took barely milliseconds before the young woman she heard so much about entered her tent.  
She sat in her throne, playing with her favourite dagger as she watched the woman, who couldn’t be more than twenty summers old, stop just a few meters away from her.  
„You’re the one, who burnt three hundred of my warriors alive“ Lexa said, her voice laced with small hints of anger, but also sadness for her lost people.  
„You’re the one, who sent them there to kill us“ Said Clarke, looking at Anya, so glad to see her alive.  
„Do you have an answer for me Clarke of the Sky people?“ Asked Lexa while digging the tip of her knife into the armrest of her throne.  
„I’ve come to make you an offer. As Anya surely told you already, your people are locked inside cages in Mount Weather, their blood used as medicine. If not that, they are turned into monsters. I believe you call them reapers.“ Answer Clarke.  
„I can help you beat the Mountain Men, I’ve walked through their walls, I know where they keep your people. With my people’s knowledge of Mount Weather technology and your army, we can beat them.“ Continued Clarke, trying to sound confident in front of the grounders Commander. She had to admit, she found the young leader fascinating.  
„Impossible. My people have tried for generations to bring down the Mountain, but every time we get close, the Mountain Men release a yellow fog, burning and suffocating my warrior.“  
„That’s why Bellamy and I came up with a plan. He will infiltrate the Mountain and with the help of Raven, our mechanic turn off the acid fog.“  
„And how exactly is Belomi suppose to infiltrate the Mountain? He can’t just walk to its door and say: Hey I am here, let me in.“ Said Lexa with doubts about the Skai kru leader’s plan. It was a foolish plan, that couldn’t work.  
„Mount Weather has few entrances, one of them being is the reapers tunnel. With the help of Lincoln, who was a reaper before my people brought him back, Bellamy can get inside the Mountain. Please, trust me that it will work. We both want the same thing, to get our people out. Together, we can achieve that.“ Clarke truly hoped the grounder Commander accept her offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :)   
> For once in a long time, I had the weekend free so I decided to write another chapter for this story.  
> My plan is to upload at least once a week.   
> Also a few important facts about this story:   
> 1\. Jaha and Finn don't exist in this story  
> 2\. No Alie in this story  
> 3\. This story includes Alpha Clarke Griffin, so I thought about it for some time and I decided to add the tags G!P Clarke Griffin  
> 4\. Other female Alphas will also be G!P like Clarke  
> 5\. The G!P factor of the story won't be super heavily included, but will definitely be mention through the story  
> Let me know, what you think in the comments.  
> Thank you to everyone, who left kudos on the 1st chapter. It means a lot.

Clarke stood there in front of the Commander for what she believed was an eternity. She was praying to whatever gods there might be for the Commander to accept the deal.

_„You shall have your truce, Klark kom Skaikru.“_ Said Lexa and Clarke let out a sigh she didn’t even know, she was holding in.

_„Thank you, Commander.“_ Lexa slightly nodded her head before standing up and walking over to Clarke, stopping barely centimetres away from her. Clarke felt her wolf react like never before from having the Commander so close, but it still felt like she was kilometres away.

_„Do not think, that by accepting your deal I have forgotten about my warriors that you killed in the ring of fire. You must pay a price for it.“_ Clarke tried to seem confident, but still couldn’t help but gulp in fear as she couldn’t even imagine what the Commander had in store for her.

_„I am prepared the pay the price, Commander. If it ends the war between our people than I will do anything you want me to.“_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke truly didn’t like riding on a horse. First, she couldn’t even get up on the animal and fell over a dozen times. She was sure the grounders had a blast seeing her fail at something so trivial. She would probably still be in Tondc if one of the grounders didn’t pick her up like a ragdoll and put her on the horse. Oh, how Clarke wished she could just turn and run to Arkadia in her wolf form, but she knew it wasn’t the right time to reveal her people‘ secret yet.

_„What will happen when we got to Arkadia?“_ Clarke asked Anya, who was riding beside her.

_„You will talk to your people and choose a couple of your most trusted to accompany you to Polis, where we will begin preparations from getting our people out of the Mountain and ending it once and for all.“_ Answered Anya.

_„What is Polis?“_ Clarke has never heard the word before and she was curious to know more about the life on the ground.

_„Polis is our capital. Heda lives there most of the time, plus all the clan meetings also happen there. And before you ask, there are 12 clans. Triku, Azgeda, Floukru, Sankru, Yujleda, Ouskejon Kru, Delfikru, Trishana Kru, Podakru, Ingranrona Kru, Boudalan Kru and Louwoda Kliron“_ Said Anya before turning to Indra, who was riding next to her.

_„Indra, have everyone stop. We will make a camp and continue in the morning.“_ Indra just nodded her head and ran to meet the few warriors ahead of them to deliver the message. Soon Anya, Clarke and rest of the grounders caught up to Indra and got down from their horses.

Clarke felt useless as she stood to the side and watched grounders make camp. Soon there was fire big enough for everyone to sit around, but still small enough to be easily controlled. Couple tents rose from the ground in what Clarke thought were only seconds.

_„Come with me, we will gather some water while Indra and others go catch something to eat.“_ Said Anya before walking away from Clarke, expecting her to follow after her. And Clarke did just so. Soon she had two canteens in her hands and was walking after Anya towards a river. They made few trips filling up over fifteen canteens. After they finished that, they sat on one of the logs surrounding the fire and waited for the hunting party to return. And it didn’t take long.

_„Klark kom Skaikru, tell us, how did you become the leader of your people? You seem young to be a leader.“_ Asked one of the grounders. Her name was Amara.

_„And your Commander isn’t young?“_ Asked Clarke and silence fell around them.

_„I didn’t want to be a leader to my people at first, but I didn’t agree with the way our previous leader was doing things…so I issued a challenge for his leadership and won.“_ Said Clarke.

_„Your people can challenge their leaders just like that? How do you keep their respect?“_ Asked now Indra.

_„Yes. If someone from my people didn’t agree with the way I am leading them, they can challenge me anytime. And if they won the challenge, then they would become the new leader. And how do I keep their respect, you ask? I keep my people‘ respect by putting them first, by not being only a leader, but also helping wherever I can. For example, my mother is a doctor, so I look after my people with her. Plus I always hear my people out, no matter how small their problem might seem.“_

_„Is the challenge a fight to the death? Or how do you decide a winner?“_ Now Amara asked the question.

_„The challenge might end up with one of the participant dying but it doesn’t happen often. We decide to be fighting until one gives up. Or by fighting until only one is physically able to.“_

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke watched the grounders ride away from Arkadia after agreeing on a day when Anya would pick Clarke and her company to ride to Polis. She then walked through the gates of Arkadia and was soon met by her parents.

_„Tell us what happened? Did the Commander agree to the deal?“_ Asked Abby unable to wait to hear what happened.

_„Yes, the Commander agreed to the deal. She had her terms and there is a price to be paid for killing three hundred of her warriors, but for now, we have a truce.“_ Said Clarke as she continued to walk with her parents by her side.

_„What terms? What price? It was self-defence“_ Jake hoped the price wouldn’t be anything too horrible and that the truce could continue even after The Mountain was dealt with.

_„The terms will be discussed in Polis, the grounders‘ capital. In two days General Anya, the one who arrived here with me today, and few other grounders will pick us up here and we will ride to Polis. I need to choose a couple of my most trusted and I already have few people in mind.“_ Answered Clarke before continuing on.

_„As for the price, I killed three hundred grounders, so I will be the one to pay for it. Luckily for me, the Commander decided to be lenient and the price to pay is three hundred cuts.“_ Clarke tried to musk her fear by releasing neutral yet calming pheromones.

_„Three hundred cuts?! That’s lenient?“_ Yelled Abby, making Clarke and her father stop.

_„Considering the usual price for that action would be death, then yes, it is lenient.“_ Said Clarke while starring into her mother’s eyes wanting to somehow let her know, that she would be okay.

_„Dad, could you please find Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Lincoln and Kane and then meet me and the council room? You too mom. Let’s say in thirty minutes.“_ Clarke waited for her parents to nod before she made her way to her room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_„What’s up, Griff?“_ Said Raven making Clarke chuckle and hug her friend.

_„Hey, Reyes. Grab a seat.“_ And Raven did just so. Soon everyone else arrived at the council room.

_„Please grab a seat, everyone.“_ Started Clarke and paused for a minute as everybody sat down, but she kept standing while leaning on a chair.

_„As you all know, I was captured by the Mountain and managed to escape with the help of grounder’s general Anya. Two days ago, I met with the grounder’s Commander and we agreed on a truce.“_ Started Clarke, pausing for a moment.

_„I asked you all here to ask you to accompany me to Polis, where we will together with the Commander and her warriors talk about how to get our people out of the Mountain. I also hope, we will find time to talk about how to make the truce permanent, so did doesn’t fall apart the second that Mountain is dealt with.“_ Added Clarke.

_„What about our plan for me to infiltrate the Mountain?“_ Asked Bellamy and Clarke nodded her head.

_„The plan is still on. But we also need a plan B in case something goes wrong. I need you and Lincoln to prepare to leave tomorrow, so you get to the Mountain by the time we have talks with the grounders.“_ Said Clarke. She could see how nervous Octavia was for Lincoln and her brother and could feel her fear through her pheromones, although Octavia tried to seem unfazed.

_„Raven, I need you to make as many radios as you can in the next two days. Mom, dad, Marcus, I need one of you to stay here to lead our people while I am in Polis.“_ Continued Clarke. Raven stood up from her chair and made her way to the door. It took her a moment as her leg was numb and the brace also wasn’t helping.

_„I am going to start on the radios, Griff. See you at dinner.“_ Said Raven while she was opening the door. Clarke nodded and smiled at her friend.

_„I will stay here, Clarke. Your parents are mated and we don’t know how long the negotiations will take. It wouldn’t be good for them to be apart for long.“_ Said Kane. Clarke smiled at him and thanked him. Then she ended the meeting and they all went to their rooms before it was dinner time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to upload so bad last week but due to everything going on I didn't find a time to write until yesterday and today.  
> I hope you like this chapter. Let me know down below.  
> Be kind and if you don't like something, don't swear. I like critique as it helps me grow but really swearing isn't necessary.  
> Thank you to all of you, who left kudos on the last chapter.

_„Take care of our people, Marcus.“_ Said Clarke as she, Raven, Octavia and her parents were getting ready to leave for Polis.

Marcus smiled and shook Clarke’s hand before replying: _„I promise, I will keep them safe to the best of my ability.“_ Then he walked through the gates of Arkadia and it closed behind him. Clarke went to check on everyone before the journey. Her parents and Raven were sitting in a covered wagon along with all of Raven’s projects.

 _„You all ready to go?“_ Asked Clarke.

 _„Yeah, we are ready.“_ Answered Jake. Clarke nodded and left to check on Octavia.

 _„You good to go, O?“_ Asked Clarke while was getting on a horse. She felt kinda happy, it took her only one try to get on the horse, unlike last time.

 _„I’m good. The sooner we get to Polis, the sooner we get my brother and the rest of our people out of Mount Weather.“_ Said Octavia and they slowly began to move. Anya and Indra were in the front, behind them was Amara and Triysa. Clarke and Octavia were riding next to each other in the third row followed by her parents and Raven in the covered wagon.

The group continued to ride to Polis for a couple of hours before it started to get dark and Anya ordered everyone to stop. Clarke and Octavia got down from their horses and then they went to help Abby, Jake and Raven out of the covered wagon while the grounders set up a camp.

Clarke held Raven’s waist as she lowered her down with ease. She continued to hold her until Raven got her balance and could stand on her own. Clarke walked with Raven towards a couple of logs surrounding a small fire and helped her sit down. Her parents sat down next to Raven. Clarke and Octavia went to help the grounders.

Soon they finished setting up the camp, Amara and Triysa returned from a hunt with few rabbits and they started to eat and chat. They talked for hours about the clans, life on the Ark, life on the ground and so much more. The talks lasted into late hours of the night before they all finally decided to go to sleep.

The grounders all laid down with maybe two or three meters between each of them. Jake and Abby laid down next to each other and Jake wrapped his arm around his mate. Octavia laid down by herself but still pretty close to Clarke, who was laying next to Raven as she knew, Raven needed to sleep next to someone so she wouldn’t have nightmares.

\---------------------------------------------------------

When Octavia woke up, she could see not only the sun rising but also that all the grounders were already awake. She stretched before walking over to Indra.

 _„Hey, I’m Octavia. Can I help with anything.“_ She asked, the grounder woman intrigued her and also terrified her.

 _„Octavia kom Skaikru, I am Indra kom Triku. You can help by waking the rest of the group, so we can get going.“_ Said Indra before walking away. Octavia would have missed it, if she wasn’t so focused on Indra, but she would swear she saw her nod.

She walked over to Jake and Abby, there she knelt down and gently shook Jake awake _„Wake up, Jake. Wake up, we need to get going.“_ Jake groaned but opened his eyes. He nodded at Octavia to let her know, he was awake and she went to wake Clarke and Raven.

 _„Hey! Griffin and Reyes! Rise and shine! Wake up!“_ Octavia yelled. Clarke and Raven both mumbled something and growled under their breaths before opening their eyes. Raven glared at Octavia and gave her the middle finger, making them all chuckle. Clarke looked around her and saw everyone staring at them with amusement. Clarke got up and together with Octavia, they helped Raven up.

Clarke picked the small blankets, she and Raven slept under during the night and together they walked towards the covered wagon. She helped Raven and her parents climb into the wagon before throwing the blankets in. Her parents picked them up and put them in the corner among the rest of the blankets. Clarke checked if they were ready to get on the road before she walked over to „her“ horse.

 _„Clarke, you will be riding next to me today. As we need to talk about a few things before we get to Polis. Octavia, you will be riding next to Indra.“_ Said Anya. Clarke nodded and mounted her horse before leading him to stand next to Anya. Anya took one last look around the check they had everything.

 _„Kom Polis.“_ She said and the group began to move.

 _„So, what did you wanna talk about?“_ Asked Clarke.

 _„When we get to Polis, you and the rest of your people will be searched for weapons and required to leave them outside the walls of Polis. Don’t worry about your safety, you will be under the Commander’s protection as you are her guests.“_ Started Anya, pausing for a moment to let the information sink in. Clarke nodded her head without hesitation and Anya continued.

 _„We will arrive in Polis at early nigh, so the Commander may want to talk to you privately before the meeting begins the next day.“_ Clarke listened to Anya while thinking of different possible strategies of getting their people out of Mount Weather in the back of her head.

 _„During the meetings, it is important you and your group do not offend the Commander in any way. Especially don’t threaten her, that would result in a death order. Also always bow to the Commander when you see others do so. Not doing so would mean you don’t respect the Commander and that would end with the truce being over. During the meetings you are of course are allowed to disagree with anything that will be said, but choose your words carefully. Some of the ambassadors are a little bit, as your people, head thick-headed and think their way is the only right way.“_ Clarke laughed at that and even Anya could feel the corners of her mouth lift a little.

\------------------------------------

 _„Clarke kom Skaikru, welcome to Polis.“_ Said Lexa as she grabbed Clarke’s hand in a traditional grounders‘ way, by the elbow.

 _„Thank you, Commander. Please, let me introduce you to my group.“_ Clarke said and together they walked over to the sky people.

 _„Commander, this is Raven Reyes, our mechanic and almost a genius.“_ Clarke said, adding the almost to annoy Raven a tiny bit.

 _„Hey! I am a genius, Griffin.“_ Said Raven before greeting the Commander. Clarke then turned towards Octavia.

 _„This is Octavia, her brother Bellamy is infiltrating the Mountain as we speak. She also has taken a liking to Lincoln.“_ Said Clarke winking at Octavia making her blush.

 _„Nice to meet you, Commander. I am excited to learn more about your people.“_ Octavia said.

 _„Nice to meet you too, Octavia kom Skaikru. So, Lincoln caught your eye? He is a great and loyal warrior and also a talented healer. You chose well.“_ Said Lexa. She grew up with Lincoln and considered him a great friend.

 _„And finally, these are my parents, Jake and Abby Griffin.“_ Lexa greeted Jake and Abby before leading the sky people inside the city of Polis. Some people stared curiously at the sky people, some people completely ignored them, too focused on their work. Clarke and her parents smiled as they saw children playing football in the streets. Clarke wanted to laugh at her father as she saw he wanted to join the kids so badly.

Clarke, her parents, Raven and Octavia continued to follow the Commander when Clarke nearly tripped over something. She managed to keep her balance before looking down at the ground. She saw a beat-up ball and picked it up. She looked over to the group of children and could see them staring, waiting for her to do something. She looked at the Commander as if she was waiting for permission. The Commander nodded and Clarke turns to her dad.

 _„Ready to play some football instead of watching it, old man.“_ Jake glared jokingly at Clarke before he grabbed the ball out of her hands and ran towards the group of kids. Clarke ran after him and next thing you know, they are running around, having time of their life. Clarke and Jake pushed each other around without using much force while Abby, Raven, Octavia, Anya, Indra and Lexa watched them.

Clarke and Jake played with the children for a while before joining the group once again. Lexa led them towards the tower of Polis _„Abi kom Skaikru and Jake kom Skaikru, you will share a room, Anya will take you there. Octavia kom Skaikru and Raven kom Skaikru, you two will also share a room during your stay. Indra will show you the way. And Clarke kom Skaikru, you will be given your room, but first, let us speak about the meetings happening tomorrow.“_ Lexa said. She waited for Anya and Indra to lead the sky people to their rooms before getting on the elevator with Clarke. The elevator could fit a few people but for some reason unknown to her, Clarke wanted to stand as close to the Commander as possible.

The elevator stopped and the door opened. Lexa stepped out first, followed by Clarke. Lexa led Clarke to her room, the guards opening the big door while lowering their heads in a sign of respect.

 _„This is my room, please sit down over there at the table, I will have dinner brought to us.“_ Lexa said and Clarke did as she asked.

 _„What about the rest of my group?“_ Clarke asked.

 _„Don’t worry, your people will be fed too.“_ Answered Lexa and she even chuckled a little bit. Lexa sent one of the guards at her door to fetch them dinner before she sat opposite of Clarke. They then talked about what would happen in the next few days and before they knew it, they ate dinner and hours passed by.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you waiting but I was busy with school work.   
> It chapter was written in a rush as I wanted to upload and I didn't spellcheck it.  
> I will try to upload another chapter by the end of this week.  
> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments on the previous chapters.

Clarke woke up to somebody knocking on the door of the room she was given. She rose from the bed and found a t-shirt and pants to put on as she liked to sleep in her underwear. She then ran her hand through her hair while walking to the door. She opened it and two guards were standing there.

 _„Clarke kom Skaikru, Heda asks you to join her for breakfast in her room.“_ One of the guards said. Clarke saw him yesterday but she did not know his name.

 _„Okay. Wait just a moment. I will get ready.“_ Clarke said. The guards both nodded their heads and Clarke closed the door. She walked over to the bedside table and began to brush her hair with the hairbrush she had put there last night. It took her only a short while to brush her long blonde hair. After she finished, she put the hairbrush back on the bedside table before walking to the door and opening it.

 _„Thank you for waiting. Now could you please take me to the Commander’s room?“_ Both of the guards started to walk and Clarke followed after. They stepped into ane levator and went one floor above. The guards then led Clarke towards a big door she recognized from yesterday. One of the guards knocked on the door, then listened closely before stepping into the room.

 _„Heda, Klark kom Skaikru ste hir.“_ Lexa nodded at the guard and he opened the door, gesturing for Clarke to step in. He bowed his head to Lexa before closing the door behind him.

 _„Morning Klark of the Sky people. Join me at the table.“_ Lexa said. Clarke smiled a little bit and together with the Commander walked towards the table. She waited for Lexa to sit down before she sat on the opposite side. Clarke looked at the table in awe making the Commander chuckle.

 _„Do your people eat breakfast like this every day?“_ Clarke asked before taking a big bite of the bread with butter spread on it.

 _„Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I do not normally eat as much, but I did not know what you would like. So I got a little bit of everything.“_ Lexa said and bit into an apple she was holding in her hand. They continued to talk over the breakfast and Clarke found herself intrigued by the young Commander.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Clarke, Raven, Octavia and her parents walked after Anya and the Commander into a room where a couple of grounders were waiting for them. All of them bowed their head to Lexa and the Sky people quickly did the same.

 _„Thank you all for coming. We are here to talk about how we are going to destroy Maunon once and for all.“_ Lexa said, took a short look around and continued.

 _„Klark kom Skaikru and her people have come up with a plan. She will tell us the plan now. We all listen to her and not interrupt her until she has finished talking. Understood?“_ She said.

 _„Sha Heda.“_ Said everyone. Lexa gestured for Clarke to step towards the table while she moved to the side but still stayed only a foot from Clarke.

 _„Hello everyone. I will be brief with my speech.“_ Clarke said and put a piece of paper on the table. She unrolled it and there was a map. Map of Mount Weather. She grabbed a few things laying on the table and put them on the corners of the paper to keep it from rolling up.

 _„This is a map of Mount Weather. At least everything I could remember. General Anya and I got out of the Mountain through this tunnel. It is full of reapers and has a dam at the end. Which bring me to the first part of the plan.“_ Clarke said and held her hand out to Raven. Raven took a place next to Clarke and Clarke put her hand on her shoulder.

 _„Everyone, this is Raven. We believe that the Mountain Men get the power to keep it running from the dam. We will take it away from them. Raven has created few bombs, which someone will put at the dam and set them off when given a signal.“_ Clarke took a look around her and saw everyone was paying attention.

_„The second part of the plan involves this room. This room is where I found general Anya before we escaped. It is full with cages. Cages with your people inside. Now the people inside the cages are weakened, can hardly stand but I am sure they are warriors, just like all of you. When the time comes, our inside man, who will hopefully contact us soon, will release your people from their traps and we will be fighting the Mountain on two sides. They won’t know what hit them.“_

_„But our biggest problem right now is the acid fog. The Mountain Men release it every time somebody gets close to the Mountain. Our inside man will with the help of Raven turn it off. When he does that, he will give us a signal. Then we will move towards the Mountain. There are two main entrances into the Mountain, one is through the reaper tunnel and the second one is the main door. The main door is made from a heavy metal and cannot be open from the outside. But we won’t open them, we will blow them up. From what I read in one of the books during my time in the Mountain, it takes exactly one minute before the backup generators kick in. In that minute, we will blow the door open and our people will storm in.“_ Clarke finished her talk and took a step back.

 _„And you expect us to put everything into the hands of one man and just wait doing nothing?“_ One of the warriors there said. The tone of his voice was filled with anger.

 _„I do not know what your problem with me is, but I would appreciate it if you didn’t speak to me in that tone. Have I done anything to offend you?“_ Clarke asked, trying to keep her wolf calm. She could also feel the pheromones that her people let out filling the air.

 _„You killed my brother in that ring of fire.“_ The grounder growled out and took a step towards Clarke. Clarke took a deep breath but didn’t move a muscle.

 _„He should not have attack my people!“_ Clarke said. The grounder took another step towards Clarke.

 _„PLENI!“_ The Commander yelled making the grounder stop. He then spat at the floor in front of Clarke.

 _„The Commander will not always be there to protect you, Sky girl.“_ He said before walking away. Clarke took a deep breath before thanking the Commander.

 _„Hello? Can anybody hear me? Hello? ...“_ Raven pulled out the radio, she was carrying and pressed a button.

 _„We can hear you, Bellamy. What’s going on?“_ Raven asked and all the grounders stared at the device in her hands in awe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading but I had a lot on my mind.   
> Thank you for the kudos. Enjoy the chapter and comment down below what you thought of it.  
> Disclaimer: I didn't proofread this chapter.

**2 days later**

Clarke walked through camp Arkadia to check if everyone was ready. They were leaving towards the Mountain in an hour. Raven left the day before with Anya, Wick and Tristan to the dam to plant the bombs. Clarke’s last stop was the medical wing.

 _„Hey ma, everything ready?“_ She asked after hugging her mom.

 _„Yes, honey. Everything is set here. We also have set up a few tents closely to Arkadia so it doesn’t get overcrowded here.“_ Abby said, pausing for a short moment before continuing. _„The most severely injured will be brought here to be treated and the rest will be treated by grounders‘ healers and Jackson and I will assist them when necessary.“_

Clarke nodded and left the room to check everything once more. She then went to find Indra. Indra was talking to Octavia and Marcus when Clarke found her.

 _„Indra kom Trikru, we are ready to depart. Let me just gather everyone and we can go.“_ Clarke said and Indra just nodded her head in agreement before they both walked away.

 _„My people! The big battle is ahead of us. Some may not make it back but we, together, will do everything to get our people out of that Mountain and for everyone to return home safely. We all are warriors in our spirit. So please gather at the gates. FOR OUR PEOPLE!“_ Clarke yelled at the end of her speech.

 _„FOR OUR PEOPLE!“_ Everyone yelled back. Clarke got down from the podium and walked over to the gates. She waited for everyone to walk through. She looked around and saw her mom hugging her dad tightly. She walked over to them and joined in their hug.

 _„We will return home ma. I promise I will keep an eye on the old man.“_ Clarke said making Abby chuckle between her tears. Jake jokingly pushed Clarke before kissing Abby one more time.

Clarke grabbed the radio she had on her and pressed a button to call.

 _„Arkadia to Polis…Arkadia to Polis.“_ She said and waited for a reply.

 _„Polis here. We hear you loud and clear.“_ Said Lexa over the radio. Clarke smiled a tiny bit. She liked hearing Lexa’s voice.

 _„Commander, we are just leaving Arkadia. We will see you at the meeting point in a few hours.“_ Clarke said.

 _„Great. See you soon. Polis out.“_ Lexa replied. Clarke put the radio back on her belt and together with her dad, they walked through the gates.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke and her group met up with the Commander just outside the perimeter the acid fog could reach. Clarke picked up the radio and tried to reach Bellamy or Monty in the Mountain. She knew someone would be waiting. Lexa also grabbed her radio and contacted Anya.

 _„Bellamy? Monty? Jasper? Anybody there?“_ Clarke whispered so only person really close to the radio could hear.

 _„Bellamy here. Ready to go.“_ Bellamy replied.

 _„Great. We are outside the acid fog perimeter. The commander is talking to general Anya. They are almost at the dam. We need you to turn off the acid fog.“_ Clarke said.

 _„Got it. I’m taking the radio with me. But for now, I’m out.“_ Bellamy replied and went to the elevator to get to the basement. Clarke walked over to Lexa, who just finished her call with Anya.

 _„Onya, Reivon and the rest just got to the dam. There were two guards but it was no problem for Anya and Tristan. They are planting the bombs as we speak and are waiting for our command to set them off.“_ Lexa said and Clarke nodded her head.

 _„Great. Bellamy is on his way to turn of the fog. He will tell us when he is done and then we can move. We will go to the Mountain meanwhile Bellamy, Monty and Jasper will get the innocent into the secure room.“_ Clarke said and Lexa also just nodded.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile in the Mountain**

Bellamy walked through the halls of th Mountain, keeping his head down. He found Monty and Jasper in the dining room and signalled to them to come to him. They finished their meal, stood up and walked over to Bellamy but didn’t stop when they reached him but walked past him. Bellamy waited for a moment and followed after them.

 _„Guys, I’m going to the underground floor to turn off the acid fog. I need you to gather everyone and get them to the room. Then when you hear a big loud noise, we will meet at the door Maya showed us yesterday. Okay?“_ Bellamy said.

 _„Got it. Be safe.“_ Said Monty and Jasper nodded.

 _„You too.“_ Said Bellamy and walked away.

He walked through the halls once more until he found the elevator. He got in using, kept his head down and pressed the button. The ride in the elevator felt like hours, his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Soon the elevator door opened and Bellamy stepped out. He immediately noticed a guard close to the tank he needed to get to. He scanned his surroundings and found out that the guard was alone. Bellamy layed down on the floor and slowly crawled towards the guard. When he was two or three feet away from his, he slowly and quietly stood up, walked over to the guard and grabbed him from behind, choking him while covering his mouth so he wouldn’t alert anyone. It took only second for the guard to go limp in Bellamy’s hands.

Bellamy looked at the screen and thought about everything Raven and Wick told him. He pressed the screen on the word passivation and then clicked enter. In a moment a needle indication the PH began to move. He waited for a moment to see what would happen before he grabbed his radio.

 _„Clarke…Clarke…Clarke“_ He said into his radio as he began walking away from the tank.

 _„Bellamy, is the acid fog off?“_ Clarke asked him.

 _„Yes, it is off, but it won’t take long for them to notice something is wrong. You need to act fast.“_ Bellamy answered and put his radio back down. He knew that for now there was nothing more he could do.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**Outside**

_„Commander! The fog is off. We need to go…now.“_ Clarke said quickly, running towards Lexa. Lexa nodded and immediately yelled out an order for everyone to move. They all moved and soon were at the Mountain door. It was beginning to get dark and the Mountain men were waiting for them, shooting at them. Clarke grabbed her radio and called Octavia.

 _„Octavia…is your group in position?... Octavia?“_ Clarke said.

 _„We are in position. Waiting for the signal aka Raven blowing the dam up.“_ Octavia answered. They were waiting outside the reaper tunnel, waiting for the right moment to move. Clarke put the radio down and nodded at the Commander to give her the ok to contact Raven and her group.

Lexa grabbed her the radio she had on her and made contact with Raven.

 _„Reivon…Reivon…Reivon…“_ Lexa said into the radio and waited.

 _„Commander, Raven here waiting for your command.“_ Raven replied.

 _„Blow the dam up now! Do it!“_ Lexa said and waited again. One…two…three and bang. Everyone heard a loud explosion. One of Clarke’s people, who Lexa recognized as Captain Miller moved towards the big metal door while a couple people protected him from the bullets the Mountain men were sending down upon them. Lexa and Clarke watched as their people fell down to the ground dead. Captain Miller got to the door safety and put a device on it. He nodded at Clarke and she pressed a button. There was a mild noise and the door opened a tiny bit.

Grounders step up to the door and pried it open. They were immediately met with bullets. One dropped dead, then another one. Skaikru people returned fire being careful not to hit any grounders. One guard down but more were coming each second. But Clarke and Lexa were counting on that. They wanted the focus on them.

 _„Keep fighting!“_ Clarke yelled and shot a Mountain’s guard in the chest. Soon they were all inside. Bullets were flying everywhere. Blood spilling on the floor. Dead people layed on the ground. Mountain men, grounders and skaikru.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bellamy, Monty and Jasper**

Bellamy heard the loud noise and watched as every guard ran towards its direction. He stayed behind and waited for Monty and Jasper. They came soon but they weren’t alone. Harper and Miller were with them.

 _„We figured we could use some help.“_ Said Jasper and showed Bellamy two crowbars. Harper and Miller were holding a piece of metal in their hands.

 _„We need to get the grounders out of their cages. Follow me.“_ Bellamy said. He grabbed the gun he took of the guard he killed at raised it up, protecting himself and the rest of the group. They walked through the halls trying to be as quiet as possible.

„ _Stop! Hide.“_ Bellamy said when he saw three guards walking not far away from them. He took a deep breath and checked if the air was clear. They began to move once again. They found the door, they were looking for but there was a guard. Bellamy hated he had to do it but he didn’t have another choice. He aimed his gun and fired a shot. The guard felt down grabbing onto his stomach. He bleed out on the floor in a minute. Bellamy gestured for everyone to move. He grabbed the guard by his armpits and dragged him away from the door. He then used his card to open the door. They all stepped inside and found tons of grounders staring at them.

 _„Everyone. I laik Bellamy kom Skaikru. We are here to help.“ (_ I am Bellamy of Skykru) Bellamy said and they began to open the cages. Harper and Miller tried it pry the locks with the pieces of metal they had in their hands but it wasn’t working.

 _„Harper, Nate, Jasper and I will open the cages and you get the grounders out.“_ Monty said as he opened another cage. Harper immediately moved in to help the grounder female out. Bellamy yelled at them to stop. He listened carefully…footsteps were coming closer and closer to them. Suddenly the door shook as someone was trying to get inside. Bellamy raised his gun, ready to kill any Mountain Man. The door opened a little and everyone held their breath. A person put their foot inside before raising their hands in the air.

 _„Now, come on brother, you really gonna shoot your little sister.“_ Octavia said laughing before walking over to Bellamy and pulling him into a hug.

 _„I also brought more people.“_ Octavia said as she let go. There was Indra, Quint and Amara with two other grounders. They all had something they could use to release their people from the cages. They didn’t wait for anything and got back to work. Some grounders could barely stand but more were ready to fight. They grabbed anything they could find and ran out the door.

 _„We need to get those who cannot fight out of here.“_ Harper said while supporting the weight of one of the grounders they got out of the cages.

 _„Amara, Quint lead our people to safety and then return if you can.“_ Said Indra. Quint and Amara nodded and together with Harper and Nate they began to lead their people out of the Mountain through the way they got in the reaper tunnel. That left Indra, Octavia, Bellamy, Monty and Jasper.

 _„We need to find the rest of our people. Those that were in the Mountain with us.“_ Jasper said and they all walked out of the room. Octavia and Indra walked in the front, Jasper and Monty in the middle and Bellamy walked as last. They could hear bullets flying through the air, hitting their targets getting closer and closer. Then there was this cracking noise and a moment of dead silent as if the world stopped moving.

 _„Clarke Griffin, you think you won but this is far from over. I have your people here, I have Monroe, I have Sterling and most importantly I have your father. And I will harvest every last drop of bone marrow out of their bodies. We deserve to live on the ground.“_ Bellamy, Monty and Jasper recognized the voice. It belong to Cage Wallace.

\----------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Clarke could barely hold the radio in her hand, angry yet scared look on her face. She tried to calm down by taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes, lips forming tight straight line before placing the radio near her mouth.

_„Cage...release my people. You can’t win...“_ Clarke was interrupted by a chuckle.

_„NO! My people deserve to live on the ground...NOT those savages!“_ Cage yelled, his voice shaking with anger. Clarke took one look at Lexa standing next to her. They could hear people fighting, gunshots, people taking their last breath.

_„Maybe if you weren’t so greedy and actually asked for help instead of experimenting on innocent people...maybe then your people would live on the ground. Karma is a bitch, isn’t it? We both know it’s over. Those, who side with you are either already dead or dying soon.“_ Clarke said as she walked towards the control room with Lexa following after, killing people in their way, stepping over the already dead.

Clarke could hear her father’s screams and the sound of a drill as she basically ran to the control room. She stopped in front of the door and tried to open it but to no use, it was locked and she didn’t have a card to open it. She began to furiously shake the doorknob before somebody’s hands stopped her. She growled under her breath and looked up. It was Monty. He was holding a card in his hand, a tiny, little bit sad of a smile decorating his face. Clarke gave him a big smile and then hugged him tightly for a moment.

Clarke broke the hug and Monty used the card in his hand to open the door. There was a tiny green light and a click. Clarke grabbed her gun, raised it to eye level meanwhile Lexa grabbed the doorknob and opened the now unlocked door.

_„Dante? What are you doing here?“_ Clarke asked the elderly man sitting in one of the armchairs situated in the room. Dante just smiled before slowly standing up and fixing his suit.

_„I am not doing anything. Only waiting for this madness to be over.“_ He replied, pausing for a second before continuing _„I’m waiting for all of this to be over so my people can walk on the ground. Just like we always dreamed of “_

_„Your people don’t deserve to even think about walking and living on the ground. Not after DECADES of killing MY people!“_ Lexa yelled at Dante stepping closer to him. Her sword scratching the floor and dripping with blood.

Clarke quickly stopped Lexa by grabbing her arm and squeezing it lightly.

_„Not this way, Commander. He does not deserve an easy that after all, he did to our people“_ Clarke said, watching as the commander took a deep breath and a step back. Just then did Clarke let go of her arm.

_„Monty, bring up the security footage.“_ Clarke ordered while picking up her radio and keeping her gun pointed at Dante.

_„Cage! Release my people, who you are currently holding and I might let your father live.“_ Clarke, Lexa, Dante and even Monty all knew that even if Clarke let Dante live, the grounders definitely wouldn’t.

„Dad?“ Cage asked, his voice shook a little yet it was almost unnoticeable.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_„What should we do, sir?“_ Cage’s right-hand man, Emerson, asked

_„We are not stopping until we get to the ground, no matter what.“_ Cage said and gave a signal for the drilling to start again. By now Jake could barely scream, his throat sore and dry, his body twitching trying to escape but to obviously no use.

_„I can’t do that, Clarke. To live on the ground is everything we have dreamed off. We do the savages get to live on the ground, while we have to hide in this place? It should be us on the ground, not them.“_ He said _„And how do I know you have him? You could easily be bluffing“_ He added.

_„Stay the course, Cage. Stay the course.“_ Cage heard his father say and his world froze for a millisecond

_„You won’t kill my dad, Clarke. You won’t“_

_„Then you underestimate me. After all, you don’t know me very well“_ Clarke said, raising the gun, she had lowered, up once again, aiming it at Dante’s chest. _„Don’t make me do this, Cage.“_ She said.

_„Dad, I’ll take care of our people.“_ Cage said into the radio, knowing his father was about to die but not willing to stop for nothing until his people walked on the ground. It did not take long for a loud gunshot blast through the radio making Cage grip it harder.

_„Now listen to me carefully. If you don’t call your people off, I am going to irradiate level 5“_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke paced around the room, continuously looking at Dante’s dead body. She could hear Monty typing on the keyboard and she knew he was doing things to irradiate the Mountain if necessary. Which she in her heart knew what most likely happen as Cage did not seem to admit defeat. She could feel Lexa looking at her, not paying any mind to Monty and he suddenly stopped typing causing Clarke to stopped her pacing.

_„Why did you stop?“_ She asked him.

_„Because it’s ready. All we need to do if the pull this lever.“_ Monty said and pointed at a lever near his left hand. Clarke walked over to the lever with Lexa following after her. Clarke placed on hand on the level, placing the radio to her mouth with the other.

_„One last chance, Cage. Give up, let my people go and maybe we can work something out“_ She said

_„I can’t Clarke. We need your people’s bone marrow. It’s the only way for at least a few of us to get to live on the ground.“_ Clarke took a deep breath while closing her eyes before looking at all the monitors. She saw her father unconscious while the Mount Weathermen drilled into Sterling, she also saw the people of Mount Weather eating as if nothing was happening around them, them completely obviously to what was going around them. There were mothers, fathers, the elderly, young kids.

Clarke gripped the level harder, a small tear forming in the corner of her blue eyes before it started to fall down her cheeks. She then felt a hand covering hers. She looked at it before facing the Commander. She had an understanding expression on her face.

_„Together. Let us carry the burden so our people don’t have to.“_ Lexa said and together they pulled the lever. There was a humming noise and they all watch as the invisible air infiltrated the Mountain and people started to gasp for breath, their skin burning and filling with blisters.

Suddenly the Mountain was as quiet as the probably never was before. Clarke and Lexa walked through the halls, the halls that were now full of dead bodies. Grounders, who survived were carrying the bodies of their dead brothers and friends outside the Mountain to give them a proper send-off. Clarke noticed they also carried the bodies of dead Skaikru outside. It was not long before Lexa and Clarke went their separate ways as Lexa had to organize her people.

Clarke walked through all the halls of the Mountain, trying to remember all of the faces. She knew a lot of them were innocent, victims of the wrongdoings of their leaders. She was on her way to the room that contained her dad, Cage, Emerson and others when she saw a grounder carrying her dad in his arms, other supporting Sterling, who could barely walk. Monroe was doing much better than the other two as she only got slightly beaten. Clarke ran towards them, checking her father’s pulse. It was weaker than usual but it was steady. She then hugged Sterling and Monroe telling them how happy she was to see them both.

After seeing her father was alive Clarke’s final destination was the room where Maya, Vincent and others were hiding. When she got there Jasper and Monty were already there chatting with everyone through the door.

_„Is everyone okay?“_ She asked them quietly.

_„They are. We told them what happened. They are sad for their people, only the innocent ones, but they understand it needed to be done.“_ Jasper replied and Clarke nodded her head.

_„Hey everyone. I’m Clarke, some of you already know me, but for those who don’t I am a leader of Skaikru. I’m happy to hear everyone is okay. It will take some time for the air outside the room you are in to be safe for you again, so you have to hang in there.“_ She said pausing to see if anyone would say anything.

_„What will happen to us after the air in this mountain is okay for us to breath? What will be next?“_ Clarke heard Vincent ask.

_„We will be giving you bone marrow donations until all of you can live on the ground. It will take some time as we want to do this as safe for everyone as possible. Then you will become part of Skaikru and get to live on the ground. The grounders are still very sceptical of you but their leader agreed to let you live and they won’t go against her decisions. All you will need to do is to follow her rules and rules of her coalition and you will be okay“_ She said and nodded to Jasper and Monty before leaving them to continue chatting to the group. As she was walking away she could hear the group being happy about getting to soon live on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where are Cage and Emerson?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again for the long wait. My notebook broke on Saturday and I just got it back this morning.

It has been a month and a half since the fall of Mount Weather. Maya and her group were giving bone marrow and are now being able to walk on the ground, breathe in the fresh air, the smell of all the flowers they can possibly find. For Clarke the past six weeks have been filled with negotiations, setting up trade between her people and individual clans of the coalition. Most meetings were done in Polis, where Clarke was just getting ready to go.

_„Griffin! Hey! Griffin, wait up!“_ Clarke heard Raven yelled behind her making her pause and turn around to face her friend.

_„Hey Reyes, do you need something?“_ Clarke asked after Raven caught up to her.

_„You’re going to Polis, right?“_ Raven asked, playing with her hands, looking down at the floor.

_„Yeah.“_ Said Clarke.

_„Can I go with you? I have a couple of radios that I would like to set up in Polis, so I thought I would go with you?“_ Raven said while still looking at the ground.

_„Do you want to set up radios or do you wanna see a certain dirty blonde hair grounder? The one called Anya?“_ Said Clarke with a chuckle, laughing when she saw her friend blush. Raven Reyes never blushed so it was truly a sight to see.

_„I don’t know what you are talking about, Griffin.“_ Raven said but she couldn’t hide her smile.

_„If you say so. But you can come with me to Polis. We leave in a half an hour so go get everything you need ready.“_ Raven smiled at Clarke before walking as fast as her leg would along her to get ready to go to Polis.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Clarke and Raven two days to get to Polis. Normallya it would take Clarke just one day as she would just turn into a wolf and run to Polis. But because Raven decided to go with her to set up the radios in Polis and to see a certain blonde hair grounder, which she didn’t want to admit, they had to ride to Polis on a horseback.

When they got to Polis, they were greeted by Anya. Clarke noticed that Anya held Raven’s arm just a bit longer than hers and she might even bet that the stoic general smiled at her friend before releasing her arm.

_„Follow me. I will take you to your rooms.“_ Said Anya after calling someone to take the horses to the stables and feed them. Clarke and Raven walked behind Anya to the tower and Clarke smiled at few grounders she recognized from the few times she has been to the city. After walking into the tower, Anya stepped into an elevator with Clarke and Raven right behind her.

_„How does this elevator work? You guys have no electricity.“_ Asked Raven.

_„We have four grounders turn a big wheel that has ropes tied to it and the ropes pull the elevator.“_ Answer Anya just in time to get off of the elevator. After that Anya led Clarke and Raven to their respective rooms.

Clarke decided to unpack the small backpack she had with her before laying on the bed that was in the room and closing her eyes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke was woken up by a couple knocks on the door. She got up from the bed, stretched and went to open the door. When she did she saw the young commander standing there.

_„Commander, what can I help you with?“_ She asked while opening the door wider and stepped aside to let the commander in.

_„Have you eaten yet, Clarke?“_ Lexa asked. Clarke loved the way she pronounced her name. It made her and her wolf feel warm inside.

_„I have not. I was just resting after the journey here.“_ Answered Clarke before continuing _„ Shall we go eat something?“_

_„Sound great. I’ll have food delivered to us.“_ Said Lexa before walking out of the room. It took her less than a minute to come back. Lexa sat down in one of the two chairs that were in the room and Clarke sat on the opposite side of the table. It was so quiet for a moment that you could hear a pin drop.

_„Ehmm...so how have things been since I was last here?“_ Asked Clarke, breaking the silence.

_„Things have been...the same. Some clans are still wary of your people, but I believe they will come around once they see that your knowledge of medicine and technology can be beneficial for us. What about Arkadia and the survivors of the Mountain? Are they able to live on the ground yet?“_ Said Lexa just seconds before there was a knock on the door. Clarke and the commander both stood up and went to open the door. There were two maids carrying trays filled with bread, butter, jam, various fruits and a jar of tea. They put it down on the table before bowing and leaving the room.

Clarke grabbed a piece of bread, spread the thin layer of butter onto it before taking a bite. She closed her eyes and almost moaned at the taste. Lexa chuckled at her before grabbing a few grapes and popping them into her mouth.

„You still haven’t gotten used to the food on the ground, Clarke kom Skaikru?“ She asked.

„I don’t think I will for a long time. The food in space was...I don’t think you can even call it food. Seriously my taste buds are dancing every time I eat something here on the ground.“ Clarke answered and took another bite.

_„Raven has brought few radios she would like to set up here in Polis so we can communicate without messengers having to run back and forth.“_

_„That sounds good. I would like for Raven to join the meeting tomorrow. Lot of ambassadors from the other clans, who have not seen the radios and how they work with their own eyes are very curious about it.“_ Said Lexa before taking a sip of the tea.

_„Ok, I will make sure to take Raven and radio with me to the meeting tomorrow.“_ The commander nodded at the answer before asking _„Can I ask you something?“_

_„Technically you just did, but sure. Go ahead“_ Said Clarke with a small giggle.

_„How did you become the leader of your people?“_ Lexa asked making Clarke take a deep breath before standing up and walking over to her bed. She patted the bed and did it again when Lexa continued to sit at the table.

_„Come sit here. It’s a long story so we might as well get comfortable.“_ After that Lexa stood up from the table and walked over to sit on the bed. They both sat crossed legged with their hands resting on their thighs.

_„So to start it’s necessary for you to know that my people divide themselves into three groups. Now I can’t tell you why as it would mean breaking the biggest law we have. The groups are alphas, betas and omegas. Alphas are usually the strongest, they are very protective, stubborn, sometimes even possessive. Betas are very calm, level-headed. They don’t like fights, they prefer negotiating. And omegas are or were always considered the weakest. They are very nurturing, calm and protective of the people around them.“_ Began Clarke, taking a short breath before continuing.

_„Before I was born and even when I was growing up omegas were considered as less than alphas or betas. Their only purpose was to have a child, take care of the young ones. They were always given the last of the food and were punished for things alphas never would be. A lot of times they were used for alphas‘ pleasure and treated like a rug. But things started to change slightly when I was around thirteen years old. Alphas, especially those my age did not like the way we ran things up there, so they began to treat omegas better. Small things at first, things like giving them bit more food, helping them out, protecting them from other alphas. And as I was growing older the changes got more significant. I myself always hated the way alphas treated others, not only omegas but also betas so I tried my best to treat everyone equally even if it got me in trouble few times“_ She said. The young commander was listening carefully, immersed in the story.

_„But our previous leader didn’t accept what all omegas and lot of young alphas wanted. For everyone to be equal and for omegas to be able to be a part of the council. He believed that omegas should be at home, taking care of their child and pleasing their partner. He also didn’t want to accept our demand for crimes committed by omegas and alphas or betas being treated the same. That was when I was around sixteen years old. And that was the time I decided enough is enough.“_ Clarke paused and stretched her legs before crossing them again.

_„From the two years, I planned how to convince our leader to change things, to treat everyone equally. My friends and I formed a group and they somehow for whatever reason decided I would be their leader. To this day I don’t know why. I never liked to have that responsibility and never considered myself good at it. I still don’t. Anyways, my group would get into fights with alphas abusing omegas, the guards, Raven would mess with the lights in our leader’s room, she would create tiny bombs and scare guards with them. We would give omegas our food, we would let them use us for pleasure and asked for nothing in return, something especially older alphas did not like. These once we would prank and treated them as they treated the omegas.“_

_„What is a prank?“_ Asked Lexa.

_„Prank is a practical joke. For example, we would steal a fire extinguisher and fill the council room with a foam it produces or we would hack the communication system and play: „Everyone is equal, treat everyone equally“ for hours until they figured out how to fix it. The pranks got bigger and bigger every time as more people joined our group. Next thing I know, I am about to get arrest and people started to protest, calling the leader pathetic and disgusting and other stuff person does not want to be called. That made him angry and he and his followers, which he was losing every day did not know what to do. There were more people on my side than on his.“_

_„What happened next?“_ With every word, Lexa wanted to hear more. She couldn’t help herself but find the skaikru leader intriguing and dying to know more about her despite what she was taught.

_„I laughed at him. I laughed at him so hard it made everyone pause and I had tears in the corners of my eyes. He probably thought I had gone mad. When I calmed myself down and turned to face him, saying: Look around you, people want change. They are tired of the way we are living, well you and your few followers are. Just give up and accept those changes. Aren’t you tired of everything? You can stop it. You can stop it right at this moment.“_ Answered Clarke.

_„Did he? Did your leader accept your demands?“_ Clarke chuckled at the question while shaking her head.

_„He did not. He was a stubborn fool, who hated even the slightest change. Him refusing to back up only meant one thing. I would have to challenge him and that is what I did. There are only two ways to become the leader of my people. One is the current leader dies and a new one is chosen by voting, the second one is challenging the current leader for his position. The second one does not happen that often, I heard about seven times that it happen.“_

_„What kind of challenge was it?“_ Asked the young commander, stretching her arms and legs in the meantime.

_„It’s a fight with no weapon, just hand to hand until one of the fighters gives up, but it sometimes ends up one person dying. Which was what happened in my case. The leader and I began our fight but he knew he would lose so he wanted to cheat and he brought a knife into the fight, which was against the rules and people wanted to stop the fight but I did not let them, knowing I needed to deal with him for once and for all. So we continued fighting. He managed to cut me a few times, I still have scars from it. This one on my left arm was probably the worst.“_ Said Clarke while pointing to a scar that runs diagonally from the left side of her shoulder down to her elbow. Lexa reached out, toughing the scar with the tips of her index finger before quickly pulling her hand back and apologizing. They stared at each other for a short moment, the tension so high you could cut it with a knife. Clarke blinked, which was all it took for them to get out of their trance.

_„After a while, we were both out of breath and he tried to use an opportunity when I was catching my breath to attack me. I remember catching him hand just millimetres before my stomach. I gathered all my strength and managed to twist his hand toward himself before pulling him closer to me meaning I also pulled him into the knife. He began coughing up blood before falling to the floor and taking his last breath. Next thing I know I am in my room washing of his blood and trying to calm down since my emotions were so high at that time. After that, I walked out of my room to see people kneeling before me. My people don’t kneel, especially alphas just for anyone. To kneel to someone is the biggest way you can pay respect to somebody. I suddenly had hundreds of people kneeling before me, even those who followed our former leader. And that’s how I began the leader of my people and I have been one for a year now.“_

_„You might not like being a leader, but it is what you were born to be, same as me.“_ Said Lexa making Clarke smile.

_„So how did you become Commander of the Twelve Clans?“_ Asked Clarke while unknowingly moving closer to the commander.

_„It’s a long story and it is getting late.“_ That made Clarke look out the window and surely it was dark and you could see the moon and the stars. Lexa stood up from the bed and Clarke stood up too. They both walked over to the room and Lexa grabbed the handle but did not open the door, instead, she turned around to face Clarke. She looked at the floor, took a deep breath and then looked up at Clarke again.

_„I am glad you are here, Clarke kom Skaikru. I enjoy getting to know you.... and your people.“_ The pause made Clarke freeze. Did the commander mean to pause or was it just coincidence?

_„I enjoy getting to know you too...and your people and the culture too, of course.“_ Said Clarke while she and Lexa stared into each other's eyes, getting lost. Clarke licked her lips causing Lexa to drop her eyes to them. Clarke took one quick glance down at Lexa’s lips and then back in her eyes before almost unconsciously grabbing the commander by the back of her neck, closing the gap between them and kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be all about Raven&Anya with a bit of Linctavia :)


	8. Chapter 8

Not an update!!! I haven't uploaded a chapter in months and I feel so bad and don't have any excuses. I've been utterly unmotivated to do basically anything and now with school, it's all hectic considering for some classes I have an online lesson, while for others I only have assignments. But I have been slowly getting my motivation back and hope to get 1 or 2 chapters out next week. Then I think I will do monthly updates, but that depends on school situation etc etc.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I would write about Anya and Raven, but a change of plan. I will try to write more about them and other characters beside Clexa in upcoming chapters. Also sorry for not upload last week as I promised, but I didn't like what I wrote so I re-wrote it 2 or 3 times. Still not 100% happy but I decided to leave it as it is cause I would probably never completely satisfied. 
> 
> So also promised someone to do a recap of who is alpha, who beta and who omega so that will be in the notes below the chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

_**Flashback** _

  
Raven always liked tinkering with things. She enjoyed taking things apart and figuring out how to put them back together. Having an alcoholic mother, who paid no attention to her at all and lot of time traded her own daughter’s ratios for booze, and unknown father caused Raven to spend a lot of her time in the engineering department of the Ark. At the age of eight Raven was showing signs of brilliance, in school, she could do math several levels above her grade, she also excelled in chemistry and science. That’s why Jake Griffin and Jacapo Sinclair decided to take Raven under their wings.

  
Growing up Raven spent more time with Jake and Sinclair than she did with her own mother. Jake and Sinclair were both someone the young genius looked up to and admired. You could even say she considered them a family.

  
Someone who she was also beginning to consider a good friend was Jake’s daughter Clarke. At first, Raven was sceptical of the young blonde alpha, worrying she would be like all the others, demanding submission and thinking she was above her since Raven was an omega. But soon Clarke proved her wrong and they grew closer. Clarke soon introduced Raven to her friends and Raven felt like she got a family she never had.

  
_**Time jump in the flashback** _

  
17-year-old Raven was playing with various things in the engineering section of Ark and everything was going great. Clarke and the rest of the gang had left not too long ago after keeping Raven company for a while. Now all the people left in the room were Raven, Sinclair and some new apprentice, whose name Raven didn’t bother to remember. She didn’t like him from the get-go, he was arrogant, believed alphas were above omega and talked like a know-it-all.  
She has just been tinkering with a radio that needed to be fixed when there was a loud noise and her body was flung from the chair she was sitting on. Raven stayed awake only long enough to feel a 2 tier metal stand fall on her causing her to cry out in pain.

  
_**Same time, Clarke and Bellamy’s point of view** _

  
Bellamy and Clarke were walking down the hallways of the Ark when they heard a very loud noise. Their first instinct was to run to see what was happening so they did. A few seconds later they saw a young man, they recognize as the new apprentice in the engineering department running past them, coughing really hard. That’s made both of them pick up their speed.  
When they arrived, the door was opened with smoke running out of them. They ran as fast they could and were blasted by flames of fire when they opened the door even more. They could barely see anything throw the smoke, only some lights and shadows.

  
_„Raven! RAVEN!“_ Clarke called out but got no reply.

  
_„Sir! Sinclair!“_ Called out Bellamy.

It was quiet for a short moment before they heard a small groan. Both of them immediately ran towards the noise. Clarke kneed next to Sinclair to try to get a better look at him.

  
_„Get him out of here, Bell.“_ Clarke said and Bellamy very carefully picked him up to carry him out.

  
_„Wait. Help Raven, she is here somewhere.“_ Sinclair said before passing out.

  
_„Get him to medical quickly. I will find Raven.“_ Clarke said. Bellamy nodded and ran out of the room.

Clarke lowered herself on the ground cause she knew that smoke rises and she would have a better chance to spot Raven that way.

  
_„RAVEN!“_ She suddenly called out before running to her friend.

  
_„Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!“_ She cursed when she noticed her friend was not only stuck but also unconscious. She mustered all her strength and how glad she was to be alpha at this moment. After somehow managing to get the thing off of Raven and she kneeled next to her and lightly slapped her cheek to try to wake her up.

  
_„Raven...Raven...Reyes for god sake wake up...Don’t do this to me!“_ Clarke said after checking if Raven was even breathing. She was just barely. Clarke took a full look at Raven to check if she was bleeding from somewhere but luckily she was only bleeding slightly from her head. Clarke ripped off a piece of her shirt and pressed it against Raven’s head.

  
_„Where the hell is someone!?“_ And just when she finished her sentence

  
_„Clarke! Where are you? Bellamy told me you would be here with Raven.“_ Clarke recognized the voice as Jackson’s, her mom’s coworker. You can’t even imagine how relieved she was.

  
_„Over here, Jackson. Hurry! She needs help immediately.“_ When Jackson arrived she told him everything before they decided to carry Raven out carefully.

  
_**Another small-time jump in the flashback** _

  
Raven’s full-body hurt as hell. From her head to her toes. She tried to open her eyes but everything was so damn bright making her groan.

  
_„Raven! Raven, can you open your eyes?“_ She heard Abby say. She released another moan of pain before slowly opening her eyes and blinking a few times to get used to the brightness.

  
_„Wh-Wha—What....“_ She couldn’t speak due to the dryness in her throat. Abby raised a cup of water to her lips and helped her drink it.

  
_„What happened?“_ Raven asked.

  
_„There was an accident! But that’s not important now. What’s important is that you are awake now. You will feel tired next upcoming day or two so don’t fight it.“_ Abby said when she noticed Raven could barely keep her eyes open.

  
_**End of flashback** _

  
_„I enjoy getting to know you too...and your people and the culture too, of course.“_ Said Clarke while she and Lexa stared into each other's eyes, getting lost. Clarke licked her lips causing Lexa to drop her eyes to them. Clarke took one quick glance down at Lexa’s lips and then back in her eyes before almost unconsciously grabbing the commander by the back of her neck, closing the gap between them and kissing her.

  
The kiss was slow and sensual, their lips moving against each other with underlaying purpose. Clarke’s left hand found its place on the back of Lexa’s neck while her right rested on the brunette’s waist, pulling her closer. Lexa’s hands loosely gripped Clarke’s shirt, getting lost in the kiss. Their noses brushed against each other as they parted their lips to breathe. Clarke placed her forehead on Lexa’s as their chest rose and fell with every breath they took. Clarke made a move to kiss Lexa again when she suddenly pulled away and slightly pushed Clarke away.  
 _„ I-I-I-this...“_ Lexa mumbled before releasing Clarke’s shirt and quickly walking out of the room, leaving Clarke standing there utterly confused.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

  
Anya was walking down the hallway towards the commander’s chambers when she almost got hit by someone. The person didn’t even stop and continued on their way with quick steps. Anya looked at the person, ready to give them piece of mind, but that was before she recognized the person as Lexa. She seems not like her usual self, so Anya hurried after her.

  
_„Heda! Heda wait!“_ She called making Lexa stop and turn around.

  
_„What do you want, general?“_ Said Lexa, her voice filled with anger, but there was also something different there.

  
_„I was on my way to see you. Azgeda ambassador has entered the city. He entered the city with two of his guards and one assistant. I had Tris take them to their rooms and to deliver them food.“_ Anya replied while looking at the commander with concern.

  
_„Okay. Now if that’s is all, I am going to retire to my chambers and I highly suggest you do the same, general.“_ Lexa left no room for discussion and quickly walked to her room, the guards at her door bowing their heads in respect. Anya stared at the door leading the Lexa’s room for a moment before turning around to go to her room, wondering what was happening with the young heda.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Clarke and Raven walked into the throne room, bowing their heads to Lexa before taking their seat. Lexa couldn’t help but look at Clarke until she was interrupted by Titus beginning the meeting. Raven noticed Anya standing on the left of the commander and smiled at her causing the general’s cheeks to turn light pink, but this went unnoticed by Raven as she was too far from Anya.

  
The meeting went on quickly, Clarke and Raven explained as easily as could to everyone how the radios worked with a small demonstration. They answered any questions the other ambassadors had. Clarke was sure the meeting was about to finish when she noticed one of the ambassadors glaring at her. Clarke raised her eyebrows at him in questions.

  
_„Do you need anything?“_ Clarke asked the man sitting opposite of her. Lexa looked at her before looking at the Azgeda ambassador.

  
_„Ohh I’m just wondering why the commander hasn’t dealt with you and your people yet. You are invaders and you should be treated as such, not be invited to clan meeting.“_ He said angrily. Then he took a moment and continued _„It seems like the commander is getting weak. But if she’s not willing to step up, Azgeda gladly will.“_

_"You meant to say invaders, who in a couple of days did something your people couldn’t do for decades.“_ Clarke said while standing up. She took a few steps towards the man, she then stopped less than a foot from the ambassador.

  
_„You think the commander is weak for wanting peace and prosperity for her people. You think she is weak because she refuses to fight with my people. Do you know why she refuses? Because she knows that it would mean hundreds of her people would die. I actually find her desire for peace really admirable. Peace is much harder to achieve than war. War is easy, peace takes work. So no, the commander isn’t weak, you are.“_ Clarke glared at the Azgeda ambassador one more time and then turned around, looked at Lexa before taking her seat again. She could hear Raven let out a breath of relief next to her.

  
_„I was almost worried you were going to kill him.“_ Raven whispered into Clarke’s ear making her chuckle.

  
_„Honestly, I thought about it, but it would be such a waste of my time....but we need to keep an eye out for him.“_ Whispered Clarke back to Raven causing her to nod. The meeting finished soon after and both Clarke and Raven made their ways to their rooms.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Raven was just about to lay down when there was a knock on her door. When she opened it she found Anya standing there.

  
_„Hi, Anya. Do you need anything?“_ Raven felt like a 14-year-old with a crush. She almost couldn’t look into Anya’s eyes without her knees buckling.

  
_„I was wondering if you had eaten dinner yet?“_ Anya answered.

  
_„I haven’t. Would you like to have dinner together?“_ She asked and Anya nodded.

  
_„Should we eat here or do you wanna go somewhere?“_ Raven said as she slightly bit her lower lip. This cause Anya to look down before immediately moving her eyes back up. But Raven noticed this making her wonder if Anya was maybe interested in her too.

  
_„We can eat here. I’ll have the food delivered to us.“_ Anya said before walking away to fetch someone to bring them the food.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
There was a sound of metal hitting metal as Octavia’s and Lincoln’s swords hit each other. Lincoln’s was on top and he pushed slightly making Octavia to bent her knees, but she didn’t let that stop her. She channelled all her strength and pushed with all she had. She managed to push Lincoln away before getting on the offence and managing to scratch his thigh.

  
_„Good job. You are getting better and better every day.“_ He said while smiling at his lover.

  
_„Let’s take a break.“_ He continued and they both stepped out of the training area to drink some water.

The lovers looked at each other before laying down on the ground and staring up at the sky that was slowly changing from blue to orange-pink. Octavia rested her head on Lincoln‘ chest and kissed his cheek. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and held her even tighter, not wanting to let go.

  
„ _I’m so happy. I never thought I could be this happy.“_ Octavia said, the corners of her lips turning up in a small smile.

  
„ _Well I’m gonna do anything to make you happy.“_ Lincoln replied causing Octavia’s smile to get bigger. He smiled back at her before bringing her in for a soft kiss. Octavia pressed her hand on his cheek while deepening the kiss. They both smiled into the kiss before pulling away. The two love bird laid there on the grass for a while, just enjoying each other’s company before they decided to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Abby, Monty, Monroe  
> Betas: Sinclair, Kane, Jasper  
> Omega: Jake Griffin, Raven, Harper 
> 
> Now those are only "main" characters, with who I have already decided on their status. If a character comes up and their status is important to the storyline, their status will be mentioned.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I uploaded. My goal was to upload once a month but then school started to kick my butt and I've been in a really dark place mentally these past couple of months, and I sometimes still am honestly. The pandemic has been and continues to be challenging times for all of us. 
> 
> But I'm back and I hope to update like my goal was at least once a month, while I will start slowly working on another story whenever I have time or feel like it, so don't expect anything anytime soon. My priority is this story, so if I'm gonna write something else, it won't be out before the summer.
> 
> Now thanking for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Anya has noticed that her former seken and the current Heda has been distracted lately. At first, she blamed it on various clans disagreeing on basically everything, but she could tell there was something more going on. So she decided to get it out of her Heda the best way she knew, in a training ring.

_„Heda, why don’t we spare?“_ Anya asked seeing Lexa distracted once again

_„Sound like a great idea, general. What weapon are we using today?“_ Lexa asked as they walked to the training area side by side, their footsteps making no sound as they were trained so.

_„I was thinking of using the staff today, we haven’t trained with it for a while“_ Lexa just nodded in agreement and they arrived at the ring in no time, both taking off their coats and picking up various staff, testing out their weights and balance.

Lexa and Anya circled each other for a while, until Anya began her attack, faking right before going left. Lexa managed to block her attack before going on the offence herself. The sound of the wooden staff clashing filled the area and from an outside perspective, Anya and Lexa looked like two magnificent dancers.

_„May I speak freely, Heda?“_ Anya asked

_„Permission granted, Anya.“_ Lexa replied before attacking the general again

_„I’ve noticed you have been distracted lately. At first, I thought it was about the clan disagreeing on things, but I think it’s something more. What’s been on your mind lately?“_ By now a sweat has started to drip down both their foreheads, reaching their cheeks before falling down.“

_„What is on my mind is non of your business, general. But you are someone I consider a friend, so I won’t take offence.“_ Lexa said before taking a breath.

_„Clarke kom Skaikru kissed me recently and there has been this tension between us since then“_ Lexa added just the staff clashed again.

_„ And the problem is that you didn’t like it or that you enjoyed it?“_ Anya said after being shocked for a moment.

_„Plus there has been this tension between you two since the beginning“_ she continued.

_„I’m afraid it’s the latter, Anya. I haven’t felt this way since Costia. But I can’t put Klark in danger and I can’t put myself through the pain again.“_ Lexa said while lowering her eyes to the ground, letting a single tear escape in the memory of her former lover.

_„But who says Klark will end up like Costia? Costia wasn’t your fault, the Ice Queen used her to get to you and you remained strong, even welcomed Azgeda into the alliance. There hasn’t been a commander wiser, more compassionate and loyal to her people than you. And you deserve to be happy“_ Anya said as they both stepped apart to take a break.

_„You really think so? But what will people say? What will Titus say?“_ Since Lexa was young she was taught that love is weakness and to be the commander is to be alone.

_„Titus is your subject, we all are your subjects. And your people love you and wish for you to be happy and if that is with Klark kom Skaikru, who has proved herself to be a great leader and also a talented healer, then so be it.“_ The general said as they resumed their sparring.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke has spent her day in the healer’s tent. There were no clan meetings today so she decided to help out. She also liked learning about grounder medicine and how they treat wounds. There was a young boy who broke his arm while climbing a tree. Clarke held his healthy hand while stroking his head as Nyko set his arm before putting two pieces of wood on the arm and wrapping a cloth around it to keep everything secure.

Aside from that, it was relatively quiet in the medical tent so Nyko had a lot of time to teach Clarke about various plants. Clarke decided to draw each plant, their name and what they were for in her notepad she purchased at the market the other day.

Clarke walked out of the tent after saying bye to Nyko only to find out it was starting to get dark. Her stomach began to grumble and she just now realised she hasn’t eaten anything since lunch. Luckily she has spent enough time in Polis to know where the kitchen was. She greeted everyone as she walked in and was given a bowl filled with a soup that smelled better than any food Clarke has ever had on the Ark.

Clarke stayed in the kitchen for a while, enjoying the sound of the knife chopping vegetables and the sizzling sound of the oil in the pans. Clarke grabbed an apple on her way out and slowly made her way to the elevator in the tower. She chewed on the apple as she waited for the elevator to reach to floor her room was at. She bowed her head to the guard at the door to her room before stepping inside. She threw the core of the apple in a small bin before taking off her shoes and falling down on her bed with her arms spread wide.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa couldn’t stop thinking about what Anya said. Was she right? Did she deserve to be happy? Would her people accept her potential relationship with Clarke? She looked up at the night sky just in time to see a star falling. If you blinked, you would miss the tiny smile that formed on Lexa’s face for a millisecond. The young commander looked up at the sky one more time before walking back inside from the balcony.

She walked out of her room with a clear destination in mind and soon she arrived in front of a big wooden door. She dismissed the guards at the door, telling them she would call for them later and waited for them to leave before knocking on the door.

Her heart was beating so fast in her chest, she couldn’t remember the last time that happened. She bit her lower lips as the door slowly opened to reveal the young blonde ambassador.

_„Can I help you with anything, Commander? Is something wrong?“_ Clarke asked as she rubbed her eyes, it was after all really late.

_„May I come in?“_ Lexa nervously asked, surprised her voice wasn’t trembling. Clarke stepped aside and gestured for her to come inside. It was then they both finally took a look at what the other was wearing. Lexa bit her lip again as she stared at Clarke, who was dressed in a simple grey tank top, that revealed her muscular arms and dark blue shorts that reached a little above her knees, while she herself was wearing a simple black nightgown with gold details.

_„So what can I help you with?“_ Clarke asked as she played with her hands behind her back. The last time the commander was in her room, they kissed before Lexa practically ran away and since then it has been, not weird, but not the same between them.

_„I...I....I just....“_ Lexa couldn’t find words to express herself, she didn’t know what to say. Clarke looked at her confused, she has never seen the young woman like this. Just as she was about to ask if everything was okay, she felt soft lips against her own and two hands holding her face. At first, she was stunned before she realised what was going on and pulled Lexa closer by her waist, deepening the kiss.

Lexa didn’t know what to say and before she knew it she was taking quick steps toward the Skaikru leader and their lips met. She almost pulled away when Clarke wasn’t kissing back but that didn’t happen as she was pulled closer, their bodies millimetres apart.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other as they tried to calm their rapidly beating hearts. Lexa smiled at Clarke before leaning in and kissing her again. Clarke broke the kiss and pecked Lexa one more time before a huge grin appeared on her face.

_„That was...wow, just amazing.“_ She said and Lexa couldn’t help but chuckle while nodding her head.

_„Yes, it was.“_ She said.

_„Now, could you tell me what changed? Because last time I kissed you, you ran away.“_ Clarke asked.

_„And I’ve been distracted since that kiss happened. I couldn’t stop thinking about it and about you. And I wondered about a lot of stuff until Anya made me realise something today.“_ Lexa said as she stroked Clarke’s cheek with her thumb.

_„And what did Anya made you realise?“_ Clarke asked as she leaned closer, their lips touching but not kissing yet.

_„That I deserve to be happy and if that means with you, then that’s what it is“_ Lexa answered and connected their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big things are coming :)


End file.
